


His First Time

by NaughtyBees



Series: Pat X Captain Series [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pat is a little insecure, Second Time, The Captain is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Pat and The Captain have been dating for a while now, and finally, they have their first sexual encounter with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

The Captain's room was safe. Now that Fanny didn't fling herself from his window every night, he was alone from dusk til dawn. Well, not exactly alone. 

"Are you comfortable?" The Captain asked softly, feeling the gentle arm tighten around him. 

"I'd tell you if I wasn't." Pat whispered into his ear. Pat made a very good big spoon, he was very comfortable, even if he did have to lay at a strange angle so he didn't lay on his arrow. 

The Captain exhaled softly. "This is so nice…"

Pat nuzzled a furry kiss against The Captain's neck, smiling. "It is…I was wondering though…" He held The Captain's hand, his thumb rubbing circles over it. "Would you like to try something a little more intimate? If you know what I mean?" 

The Captain gasped with shock and immediately fell through both the bed and the floor, leaving Pat sat alone and bewildered. He waited, hearing the footsteps and the grumbling coming up the stairs and The Captain walked through the door, panting a little. "Well, that was embarrassing."

Pat chuckled and waved his hand. "Happens to the best of us." He moved to make space, patting the bed so The Captain could sit. "So, would you like to?" 

The Captain held his drill stick so tight his knuckles whitened. "I'm not sure."

Giving him a one armed hug, Pat smiled at him. "There's no pressure. Makes no odds to me."

Swallowing his pride and closing his eyes, the older man took a breath. "I'm still somewhat of a virgin." He admitted, catching Pat by surprise. 

"Oh. Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of, mate." Pat squeezed him gently. "But we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The Captain thought for a moment before taking a breath. "Let's just… try." He set his drill stick aside. "Emphasis on 'try'."

Pat nodded. "It's all about the communication. And, as long as we have a good time, what does or doesn't happen isn't important." He slipped off his shoes and socks. "Would you like me to undress you, or are you okay?" 

"I'm quite capable, thank you." The Captain cleared his throat as he loosened his tie, beginning to undress. 

"Just be careful." Pat smiled. "You don't want to be a naked man in socks. Nothing sillier than a naked man in socks."

With a smirk, The Captain broke off the unbuttoning of his jacket to remove his shoes and socks. "You're very knowledgeable about this."

Pat scoffed as he worked on his shirt. "No, I'm not… and it's been years anyway so I'm a little rusty." He left his shirt loose around him as he contemplated his neckerchief. "But we'll see."

The Captain had never felt so vulnerable, stood in his underwear, Pat's eyes lingering on him with desire. His shorts came off, exposing heart print boxers, which made The Captain laugh with glee, immediately perking him up.  
"They suit you." He chuckled. 

Pat rolled his eyes and stepped closer to kiss The Captain, who shook his head. "Shirt first." 

Looking down, Pat seemed a little sheepish, shrugging off his shirt. Immediately, he crossed his arms over his chest, and The Captain frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, hands gentle on his upper arms. 

"You look a lot nicer than I do." Pat shrugged, blinking nervously. 

"Pat!" The Captain cupped his face, smushing his cheeks a little. "You're incredibly sweet and very handsome. Don't feel insecure around me, okay?" 

Nodding and moving his arms, Pat bounced a little, patting his thighs awkwardly. "Alright, I won't."

"Good." The Captain leant forward, capturing Pat's lips in a passionate kiss, leading him to sit on the bed. 

Placing a hand on his chest, Pat smiled as he pulled away. "You okay?" 

The Captain nodded, breathing heavily. "What now?" 

Pat began to massage The Captain's chest gently, his palms lightly ghosting across his stomach. "Maybe you could tell me what turns you on?" He asked, leaning forward to press kisses to his neck. Gentle licks and nibbles made The Captain moan softly, struggling to keep his composure. 

"A-Ah...let's see… I suppose authority perhaps…" He whispered, breath hitching just a little as Pat kissed the underside of his jaw with a small smile. "Leather… Oil…" As he began to let his mind run wild, Pat placed a hand on his thigh.

"And if you could use them?" He asked, giving his collarbone a gentle suckle. 

The Captain wrapped his arms around Pat with a soft mewl, holding him tight. "I don't know if you'd be capable of ordering me around without saying please." He laughed softly. 

Pat doubted he could either. "No, but I could oil you up, massage it into you so you're nice and slick." He whispered, hand stroking the inside of his thigh. "Would you like that?" 

The Captain nodded, swallowing thickly as his arousal got the better of him. "A-Ah… I would, yes…"

Looking up at him, Pat smiled. "Can I touch you here?" He asked, gesturing to The Captain's erection with a sweet smile. 

Once he nodded, Pat gently palmed him through his underwear, the soft sound of pleasure at the back of his throat making Pat grin. The Captain grunted and moved to sit against his pillows, pulling Pat along too, clumsy hands fumbling at his underwear. 

"I've got it, don't worry." Pat smiled as he tugged down The Captain's boxers, hearing him hiss softly, biting his lip. "All okay?" He asked softly. "I can keep going?" 

The Captain nodded again. "Don't stop." He mumbled. "I'll tell you if there's anything I don't like."

Pat happily wrapped his stubby fingers around The Captain's cock, slowly stroking it, the quiet moans and gasps spurring him on. The Captain leant forward for a kiss, moaning into Pat's lips desperately. He'd only ever done this himself, and the feeling of someone else doing it for him, someone he loved dearly, was so delectable it made him want to scream. But he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the sensation, clenching his fists. 

"Faster…" The Captain moaned breathlessly, Pat more than happy to oblige, the sounds of his pleasure exciting him immensely. "Oh, Patrick…"  
Hearing his name moaned with so much want, so much appreciation, Pat had to steady himself so he didn't start to cry.  
"Pat…I'm almost…ahh…" The Captain whispered, his eyebrows knitted together, mouth open as he panted out his pleasure. He felt his orgasm building and made no effort to leash it, pulling Pat close so he could hold him. 

Hot breath on his pale neck, he moaned, fingernails digging into his lover's back. The energy in his chest began to grow, climax within reach, the heat in his belly becoming unbearable. Sparks crackled up the base of his spine, spots in his periphery as a wave of pure ecstasy crashed over him like a tsunami, every inch of him singing Pat's name as he arched his back, screaming out his orgasm. 

Then it was over. The Captain fell back against his pillows, panting heavily, his eyelids fluttering closed as he basked in the warmth of his afterglow. He felt a weight beside him and he rolled over, instinctively pressing close to Pat, arms clutching at his soft body. As he moved, he felt Pat's erection against his leg, and he opened his eyes, looking down.  
"It's your turn now, I can't have all the fun."

Pat smiled as he reached up to kiss The Captain, stroking his cheek affectionately. "I don't mind. Tonight was your first time doing anything with someone else, it's your special day." He held his hand, lips pressing against his knuckle. "Besides, this was fun for me. I always have fun when we do things together."

The Captain rolled his eyes with a smile and nuzzled into Pat's neck, his moustache tickling him, making him giggle.  
"I love you, Patrick." He mumbled, settling down to sleep. 

"I love you too, Cap." Pat yawned, his smile not faltering as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. His Second Time

The Captain couldn't focus on the day's antics. The hustle and bustle of the newest thing his fellow ghosts were angry about barely registered as he followed them around, drill stick tapping at his chin. Since his perfect night with Pat, the pair hadn't been intimate since, and he was determined to repay the favour. However, his reluctance was mostly insecurity. What if he did something wrong? What if it was so much of a disaster that they just called it off? The thought of that made his stomach lurch slightly, as though a living had just walked through him. 

All day he wondered how best to give Pat a good night, a million scenarios rushing through his head. They weren't arousing thoughts, despite their content. No, this was a battle plan. He was mapping out the best strategy to achieve what he wanted like a good Captain should. This was much harder than a battle plan, however. Somehow, he felt much more was at stake. 

The night came all too soon and The Captain found himself dreading the events to come. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what Pat wanted, and he certainly didn't know how to ask. Pat was so natural, he easily coaxed instruction, doing what was needed effortlessly. This would be a disaster. 

"Anything in particular you want to do tonight?" Pat asked as he pulled off his shirt, carefully folding it and setting it on the chair.

The Captain took a breath. "Yes. I want you to undress and sit on the bed." He used his drill stick to gesture holding it tight. 

Pat smirked. "Is this your authority kink coming through? Because I like it." He hummed, stripping down to his underwear with excitement, seating himself in the bed. "You're not going to hit me with the stick, are you? That's not really my thing."

Looking at his drill stick, The Captain scoffed, setting it aside. "No. I've something else in mind." He moved closer, cupping Pat's face in his palm, thumb stroking his cheek. "You have very pretty eyes, you know."

Pat grinned. "Thank you! So do you!" 

The Captain leant down with a slight wince and kissed Pat, not lingering as he moved to kiss his cheek, trailing down to his neck. Pat seemed to be enjoying it, humming softly as The Captain nuzzled into his neck. As he knelt, his knees cracked and he grunted, Pat frowning and touching his shoulder to make sure he was alright, but he kept going despite any pain. He trusted Pat to speak up if he did anything wrong, so he didn't falter as he peppered kisses over his chest, his hand moving to stroke Pat's inner thigh, hearing his lover's breath hitch. 

As the kisses moved to Pat's belly, he seemed to realise what The Captain had in mind and he gasped softly, smiling as his hand moved to stroke The Captain's hair affectionately. The Captain almost lost himself there, the gentle affirmation and the delightful give of Pat's chubby frame making him want to linger forever. However, he had a plan, and he had to stick to it.   
As he felt a kiss on his inner thigh, Pat squeaked slightly, trying his best not to wriggle, his smile a mile wide. He caught The Captain's eye and blushed just slightly. "Ticklish." He explained with a giggle. 

The Captain shook his head with a small smirk and nuzzled into Pat's thigh, kissing and nipping and biting as best he could, mirroring how Pat kissed him earlier. When he reached Pat's underwear, he found them awkward to take off, his arousal difficult to work around. Once he managed it, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

"What's the matter?" Pat asked at his hesitation. "If you're having second thoughts, it's fine, I don't mind if--" 

"N-No, it's not that." The Captain cleared his throat. "You never told me you were so…" He trailed off. 

Pat frowned a little. "...so what? What is it?" 

With a heavy sigh, The Captain cleared his throat again. "...well endowed." Was all he could think to say, feeling a little inadequate. Pat never struck him as someone who was large, but here he was, The Captain a little intimidated by it. 

"I am?" Pat tilted his head, looking down. "That's not a problem, is it?" He sounded worried and The Captain kissed his thigh again. 

"Of course not. Just caught me off guard." He gently took hold of Pat's length and gave it an experimental stroke, the resulting purr making him smile. 

Pat gasped as The Captain gave him an experimental lick, a giggle at the back of his throat. He bit his lip so he wouldn't start laughing, his smile so wide it hurt, fingers gently tangled in The Captain's hair.   
As he very slowly, very cautiously, took Pat into his mouth, he couldn't help the crinkle at the corners of his eyes as he heard the noises he was making. An endless stream of gasps and mewls and giggles in response to every tiny development. Suddenly The Captain's performance during their last time seemed a little lacklustre. Still, no time for embarrassment. 

"Ah!" Pat squeaked, his thighs moving ever so slightly inward. "So warm…" He chuckled softly.   
Even when they were being so intimate, Pat still didn't fail to be adorable. The Captain cupped his tongue and began to experiment with his pace and technique, seeing what sounds he could coax from Pat. It was a learning experience for both of them. 

Pat couldn't stop giggling to himself, trying not to wriggle around too much. "Could you go a little slower, if you don't mind?" Pat asked softly, gasping happily when The Captain slowed his pace but suckled a little harder to compensate. Smiling at how The Captain looked between his chubby thighs, Pat breathed out quiet affirmations, praising everything about The Captain with a wide, blissful smile. 

The gentle scrape of teeth caused Pat to yelp and gasp happily, The Captain's eyes a little wide as he closed his thighs around his head, hands moving to try pry them apart as Pat arched his back. He released him with a soft apology, laughing as The Captain continued his ministrations. The fact that Pat was so overjoyed he just laughed the whole time, it was so amazingly endearing that The Captain couldn't help but smile. 

As The Captain picked up the pace, Pat let him know that he wouldn't last much longer, his mouth wide as he squeaked and puffed out his pleasure, cheeks flushed and toes clenched. He held onto The Captain with all his might as he groaned softly, very quiet, his orgasm quick and soft, sweaty hair in his eyes and a silly smile on his face.   
He cupped a hand under The Captain's chin and leant down to kiss him, panting against his lips. 

"Was that okay?" The Captain asked softly as Pat pulled him into bed with him, wrapped around him like a koala. 

"Okay? It was incredible!" Pat chimed, pressing a kiss to his jaw, smiling sleepily. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do." The Captain smiled. 

Pat frowned slightly, looking at him sternly. "Hang on, you didn't do that to repay me, did you?" He asked. "You don't need to."

The Captain shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed. "No, no… Maybe a little."

Pat sighed quietly and stroked The Captain's tidy hair, fluffing it up a little. "We don't work like that. Nothing I do for you, or you do for me, needs to be repaid, okay?" 

The Captain wanted to argue, but he supposed Pat was right, and sighed as he pressed close to him, holding his hands tightly as he tried to get some sleep. 

oOo

"Have they stopped?" Mike asked as Alison removed the pillow from her head.

Alison nodded. "Only just. Honestly, it's like living with teenagers."

"Who're dead." Mike added, snaking an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it too much. They'll settle eventually."

"I hope so." She smiled, snuggling into Mike. "Otherwise we'll have to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Mike chuckled softly and shook his head, grinning as he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dogbounce on tumblr for inspiring me!


End file.
